Titles Suck
by Shelby wants a cookie
Summary: All of a sudden a girl appears on Appa's saddle and she seems to know everything about the war. How will everyone react to this strange girl?   My first fanfic and its going through a major reovation for the better.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I don't own Avatar the Last Air-Bender, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, whatever. Shelly is me. For me to post again I need at least 1 review.

Warning!: Very lazy author posts do not come regularly. Uploads come when school and karate allow. Will upload chapters as I type them.

Shelly was writing in her notebook by candle light in her bedroom with the rest of her family asleep. She was listening to her favorite artist (Taylor Swift!) for inspiration. She was getting some crazy ideas,  
*Go back in time  
*Control the Elements  
*Mix of the first two  
"This is gonna be one interesting story. Why can't my life be like the story?" She asked herself.  
"It can be," A feminine voice said.  
"Who's there?" Shelly asked shakily.  
"I am Yue, the moon spirit. Would you like to have a more interesting life, because I can do that for you." Yue said.  
"That would be nice, but how?" Shelly asked.  
"I just can, but in order to go though you must leave your life here. I must tell you though; if you go you shall never see your family or friends again." Yue said.  
Since Shelly had just broken up with her boyfriend who used to be her best guy friend, and had a huge argument with her family, she was ok with leaving. (A.N. I will post stuff about what happened and what her family and friends do while she's gone. Also, A.N. mean Authors note and POV means point of view. I will try not to interrupt again.)  
"I'll go on one condition."Shelly said.

Shelly's little sister had woken up from a nightmare, she went to her sister's room to tell her about it.  
"Shelly?" She asked while opening the door. Shelly was nowhere to be seen. She was missing along with some of her stuff. She walked around the house looking for her to find that she had indeed gone missing. She went to wake up her parents.  
"Mommy Daddy! Shelly's missing!" She yelled.  
"Woah I'm up." Her mother said startled.  
"WAKE UP!SHELLY'S MISSING!" She screamed.  
"Abigail, Shelly's not missing." Her mom said.  
"Yes she is, she's missing and so is some of her stuff!" Abigail said crying.  
"John, we should check this out, she was quite mad at us when we sent her to bed." Her mom said.  
" Diannaaaa" He whined.  
"Up!" Dianna said sternly.  
"Fine" John grumbled.  
So, Abigail went to show them that Shelly was indeed missing.  
"John! She is missing!" Dianna cried to her husband.  
"Wait, what's this?" John asked...

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review! It's just the little button! Also, any suggestions for the title? I can never think of one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here's the second chapter of ****Titles Suck****, I hope you like it.**

Shelly's Point Of View

"So, what's this condition?" Yue asked.

"I get to bring anything and everything and I get to leave a note." I said.

"Fine" She said.

"Really?" I hadn't thought that she would have actually let me do it.

"Sure, as long as you don't tell them where were going." She said bored.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked while I started to pack my stuff in my backpack.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out….Are you almost done yet?" She said while looking at my computer. I had packed everything I thought I would need, around 10 t-shirts, 5 long sleeve shirts, 2 jackets, 5 pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of shorts, underwear, other clothing stuff, a blanket, pillow ,I-pod, CD player, a ton of batteries, my CDs, toothbrush, hair brush, headphones, cell-phone, socks, 1 pair of sneakers, and my sandals.

"I forget anything?" I asked double checking everything….where's my new cell-phone I got last week? I searched my room to find it, I found Yue playing with it.

"Please give me my cell." I asked her nicely hoping she didn't break it.

She gave it to me and I got started on my note.

_Dear Whom-ever this May Concern,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this, but it would've been impossible for me to go if you had none. I have gone in search of a land of lollipops and candy and all that shit. Ok, that's not entirely true. I just refuse to live in a place that caused me such sorrow. Not with Joey breaking up with me, Allie moving to Italy, and my family moving to Alaska. Don't forget about me, cause I won't forget you guys. I hope to one day return,_

_Good-Bye,_

_Shelly_

I was in tears by the time I had finished it.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." I said. Then Yue walked out of the shadows and looked towards the moon. I had realized that the world around me was changing. But, Yue just kept looking at the moon. The moonlight was reflecting of her hair. It looked as if she was indeed the spirit she claimed to be. Her hair was the color of the moon-light; she was wearing a powder blue dress parka combo thing, and had the most beautiful russet skin. She was actually the moon spirit.

Then I looked out the window, to find the entire room missing!

"Where the hell am I?" I screamed while looking around.

"I'm really sorry for this." Yue said while walking behind me. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then I passed out…

Joey's Point Of View

My phone was ringing when I woke up. I picked it up.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked" I said groggily.

"Shelly's missing!" I heard Shelly's mom yell.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"SHELLY IS MISSING!" I heard her scream. That woke me up.

"What, how, when, why!" I said quickly.

"Abigail found her missing, the police have been searching for her for around 2 hours, so she went missing at about…I don't know. But, you'll have to read the note she left for the rest of the information. Now I need to call the rest of her friends." She said. I couldn't believe she was missing, but she left a note so it must have been intentional, but what would have made her want to…oh. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I broke up with her when she was already upset about Allie moving! GRAH! Why didn't I listen to Taylor, why did I have to mess with her? I just wanted to be free for the summer then get back with her when school started. But, this is Shelly were talking about. This is my fault….

**Author's Note: Another review for another chapter. I think I'm doing pretty good for posting. I did start typing when I got my first review. So, yeah. Here's my next chapter. Oh, almost forgot, it's a romance 'cause Shelly will end up with one of the guys, check profile for poll on which guy. But, Katara is gonna be her best friend. So, I think I'm gonna change adventure to friendship. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I can't believe that I'm posting 2 chapters in one day. I am spoiling you peoples. It hasn't even been an hour since I last posted darn it! But, fine. Not posting again till tomorrow. This story is never going to end! But, I warn you; on August 24****th**** my updates will not be as frequent. Also, have you noticed in the Avatar the Last Air-Bender World there are no blondes and no last names?**

Shelly's Point Of View

When I finally started to gain my senses I felt as if I was on a fuzzy cloud. I opened my eyes to find three people standing over me, watching me. Two had the same russet skin as Yue, one a girl with blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, while the other was a cute guy with some weird hair-do and the same blue eyes as the girl. They were both wearing thick blue clothing. Then I looked at the other person, another boy, but he was bald with some weird tattoo on his head of an arrow, he had sterling silver eyes and had some yellow and orange clothes. The entire time that I had been studying them, they had been studying me. Me as in the golden haired, fair skinned, skinny, girl with warm chocolate eyes. Me as in Shelly Wakeman.

"Where did she come from?" The girl asked.

"What's she got in the bag?" The russet skinned guy asked. Ok, they need nick-names! Ok, the russet skinned guy is gonna be Cutie, the girl is gonna be Little Blue, and the other guy is Tattoo. I really don't know why I was nick-naming them, but I just wanted to.

"Err, could you please back out of the bubble?" I said while shooing away.

"She's awake!" Cutie said while grabbing some sort of weapon.

"No kidding, my eyes are just open and I'm talking for no reason." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I have a couple questions. First, where the hell am I? Second, who the hell are you? And third, what the hell am I sitting on?" I yelled.

"Ok, first question, were heading north to find Aang a water-bending teacher. Second, I'm Katara, that's Sokka, and that's Aang. Third, you're on a flying air-bison. Finally, who are you?" Katara said.

"That's easy I'm Shelly Wakeman. Now, not that hanging out with you crazy people isn't fun, but I'm sure this isn't where Yue meant to put me." I said trying to get off the bison thing, to find myself high in the air. But I did see little islands below. It was either these nut-jobs, or the islands. I looked at what I was wearing, my favorite t-shirt, jean shorts, under-wear, bra, and my hair was in a pony-tail. I put the shirt in my bag and slung my bag onto my back.

"What is she doing" Aang asked.

I turned, looking for a knife, matches, and a bottle of water. I found a pouch of water, some weird knife thing, and no matches.

"You guys have any matches?" I asked. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, not as if I don't love it here. But, I'd like it better on the ground." I said getting prepared to jump.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sokka asked.

Then I realized that my stuff would get wet.

"Do you guys have a bag?" I asked. They handed me a weird leather bag. I put my electronics in it then tied it.

"So, bye!" I said, and then jumped of the bison thing and into the water. Thank god I was on swim team and I knew how to dive. Otherwise I would have had the worst belly-flop in history. When I hit the water I started swimming towards the closest island and the one with the most trees.

When I had finally made it I found the nut-jobs already on the island.

"What the, How the, wha?" I said confused.

"Did you really think you could just leave like that?" Sokka asked.

"Well, sorta, yeah" I said sheepishly….

**Author's Note: I am done writing for today! I'll post the next chapter when I type it up tomorrow. I'm gonna post every time I get my chapters typed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: DON'T KILL ME! I was busy with family stuff! So, do you think Shelly should end up with Zuko, Sokka, or Joey? I like Sokka. Oh, I just remembered that they were going to find Aang an Earth-Bending teacher, so we're picking up from when Yue became the moon spirit. Well, I'll shut up and type now.**

Previously in Titles Suck

_When I had finally made it I found the nut-jobs already on the island._

"_What the, How the, Wha?" I said confused._

"_Did you really think you could just leave like that?" Sokka asked._

"_Well, sorta, yeah" I said sheepishly…._

Sokka's Point Of View

After the girl jumped off Appa we watched her start to swim towards an island. Then I noticed that she took my boomerang, Katara's water-bending water pouch, and that she had been sent here by Yue!

"She took my boomerang!" I exclaimed.

"We shouldn't leave her like that; let's go to that island she's heading towards." Aang said as if he didn't hear me. So, we flew off to the island she was almost at. When we landed we waited for her to get to the island.

"What the, How the, Wha?" She said confused.

"Did you really think you could just leave like that?" I said.

"Well, sorta, yeah" She said sheepishly.

"Wait! How did you get here!" She yelled.

"We flew here on Appa" Aang said cheerfully.

"Again, not that I'm not having fun with you nuts, but I have to go." She said and walked to the other-side of the island.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Shelly's Point Of View

When I finally got to a good spot I started to set up camp. I walked into the trees and started chopping down a tree with the knife thing while listening to Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift. I love her music. When I finally got the tree down I started to drag it towards a decent area to set up camp. It was a little clearing with a pond in the middle, with a little rock over hang. I cut up the little tree that I cut down and started a little campfire. I then gathered extra wood and then piled a bunch of leaves into a large pile to sleep on. I put my pillow and blanket on the pile of leaves and then emptied my backpack for food. I found a chocolate bar, some bubble gum, some mints, a baggie of Cheez-its and some beef jerky. I decided that I would make a little trap. So, I started to make a trap were the bait is on the trigger, and if you trip the trigger a heavy rock lands on whatever it is that tripped in. For bait I put some of the beef jerky on the trigger. "This had better work; I'm not wasting perfectly good beef jerky for nothing!" I thought aloud. I walked back to my camp to find Cutie in my camp.

"OUT!" I screamed. I had enough of them finding me.

Katara's Point Of View

We had split up to find that girl, she had my water pouch! Aang wanted to find her to talk to her again though. This new little crush was already getting annoying.

"OUT!" I heard a girl scream. I ran in that direction to find a little camp and the girl trying to push Sokka away from her camp.

"I'VE HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU NUTS! YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! BISONS CAN'T FLY!" She screamed still pushing Sokka.

"GO THE FUDGE AWAY!" She screamed again. Then she stopped pushing Sokka and then fell down and gripped her knees and started sobbing.

"Just go away." She said sadly. Sokka being the idiot brother he is started walking towards her. She grabbed a rock and threw it towards him, she missed though.

"No. You have my boomerang." He said yet again being the idiot he is. So, she grabbed his boomerang and threw it at his head. This time she didn't miss though. Thankfully she threw it wrong and he didn't get hurt. But she did hit him pretty low. He fell down in pain. She started giggling then saw me and stopped.

"Why do you guys keep following me?" She asked.

"'Cause your cute" Aang said walking up from behind me.

"So, you just "Want" me." She said raising her eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" Aang asked.

"Hey, Blue are all the guys here idiots?" She asked. Did she just call me Blue?

"Did you just call me Blue?" I asked.

"Yeah, I decided you people needed nick-names, your Little Blue, tattoo boy is Tattoo, and he (she looked at Sokka who was starting to get up) is Cutie. Your Little Blue because you're wearing Blue and I'm taller than you, Tattoo's name is pretty obvious, and Cutie is Cutie because he's super ultra mega cute!" She said watching Sokka. Great she thought my brother was cute. She walked towards Sokka.

"I'd ask if I kissed it if it would make it better but I'm not gonna do that." She said helping him up. She then kissed his cheek and then skipped off somewhere. Sokka blushed, Aang looked upset, and both looked confused. It's probably that time of month.

"What just happened, she went from pushing and screaming at me to giggling and kissing me." Sokka asked confused. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Katara?" Aang asked confused.

"You wouldn't get it." I said when I stopped laughing. The girl came back with a bunch of berries and a dead turtle duck and live duckling.

"Hey. I HAVE FOOD!" She yelled. Then she started pulling the feathers off the dead turtle duck while the duckling quacked. "Oh." She said and put the duckling in a bed thing with a berry.

"You guys have any salt?" She asked.

"Salt?" We all said together.

"Yeah, um….you said something about controlling water Blue?" She said walking into the forest waving for me to follow.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Then take some of the sea water and bend out the stuff that isn't water into my hands." She said holding out her hands. I did that and she had a handful of some white stuff that looked like sand.

"Yum, sea salt." She said walking back. She put the salt onto a rock and continued messing with the turtle duck until she put the salt on the turtle duck and started to put the berries inside it. She then started looking for something and smeared mud other every uncovered part of her both and started throwing rocks at a beehive. When the bees came out Aang quietly air-bended the bees away from her and made it look like a breeze. She got the hive down and walked towards Sokka.

"I need the boomerang." She said grabbing the boomerang out of his lap. She then started to hit the hive with the boomerang until it split in half.

"Yummy honey!" She said while putting an amber sticky liquid thing inside the turtle duck. She then ran to her pile of sticks and set up some weird contraption then put the turtle duck on it. She then rotated one stick that made the rest of it turn. She did that till the turtle duck was almost done and it smelled heavenly.

"Yo! Lil Blue can you turn this for me till I get back." She said while standing up.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks, oh and Cutie don't you touch that or you'll be sorry." She said walking towards Sokka. She then kissed his forehead. She said then skipped off.

"I'm still confused. Does she hate me or not?" Sokka asked confused but blushing.

"Sokka as much as it pains me to tell you this, I think she likes you a lot. I think it's the hormones making her act like this though." I said as if it was as obvious as the sky is blue. He then stood up and walked in the direction the girl had gone mumbling something about "girls" and "confusing".

Joey's Point Of View

I can't believe that it's been a day and still no sign of Shelly the beautiful, blonde, long legged, cook. She was the best girl a guy could ask for. She was a goddess in the kitchen, she was beautiful, sweet, caring, and had an amazing singing voice. I can't believe I broke up with her. She may never want me back again if we ever found her. Me being Joey Mills, football captain, shaggy platinum haired, green eyes, and crooked smile. When we had first broken up a group of girls swarmed around her comforting her while the rest of the team who thought of her as a sister started walking towards me with death glares, I had ran all the way home with the rest of them following me. They eventually left though. But now they're going to kill me! The day after Shelly and I break-up Shelly goes missing does not look good. In fact the police finally stopped questioning me fifteen minutes ago. I was just sitting in my room listening to her favorite music, I could tell that she had cried at White Horse (by Taylor Swift). Cause her diary had tear stains in it and she had said she was listening to it. She had once let me see what was in her notebook and sketchpad. The notebook was full of romances and the sketchpad had sketches of me, me with her, and us kissing. You could tell that she really loved me. Then I looked at the most recent page in her diary to find it say,

_Dear Sweet Diary,_

_I've grieved enough about my darn break-up. Time to make him sorry, time to flirt with every guy on the team, go out with all his best friends, to make him wish he had never left me, time to get over him. _

_Wish me luck!_

_Shelly_

Had I mentioned she was also diabolical when she was pissed. You see when this one guy cheated on her she had gotten back at him, she told the girl, got his friends to hate him, flirted with his best friends, and then just dropped the act. She now had the girl he used as one of her friends, all his guy friends are now on the football team, and they all think of her as a sister. I'm dead when school starts again. Dead.

**Author's Note: This is by far my longest chapter I've written and I made it this long to make up for not posting. Please forgive me. I'm gonna keep writing after I post this so please don't stop reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I found out that 86 people have reading my entire story so far, and thanks to the 6 who have already read my fourth chapter. Here are my thanks to you guys who are reading. But please review, flames are welcome. You can make smores with them! Yum…. Well here's my next chapter.**

_Previously On Titles Suck_

_In the Avatar World_

"_Sokka as much as it pains me to tell you this, I think she likes you a lot. I think it's the hormones making her act like this though." I said as if it was as obvious as the sky is blue. He then stood up and walked in the direction the girl had gone mumbling something about "girls" and "confusing"._

_In Shelly's Old World_

_Had I mentioned she was also diabolical when she was pissed?_

Title's Suck Chapter 5

Shelly's Point Of View

I was looking for something sweet for desert cause I but all the berries in the duck turtle thingy. I was looking up at the tree-tops looking for more fruit. I had found at least three different kinds of fruit, the berries I found earlier, and one little fig thingy that was rotten, and some bitter apples. "Wait is those pears? YUM!" I thought I started to climb the tree to get to the pears. When I got to the top of the tree to pick the pears I saw a ship coming towards the island. "Is this good or bad, on the one hand I get to ditch the nut-jobs, but cuties' cute, shut up Allie! No." I hate how me and Allie made that mind connection thing before she left. We had found some book with all sorts of spells in it. We thought we could try one out for the heck of it and now we can communicate through thoughts. It's some freaky stuff. "I heard that."She thought. "Doh!" I thought forgetting that she could hear that.

"Yup!" She thought.

"What are you? My conscious." I thought sarcastically.

"Bleh." She thought.

"Meh." I thought back.

"Back to what I was thinking before I was so rudely interrupted." I thought putting emphasis on the word rudely.

"Sorry." She said not sorry.

"I go to the boat and escape the nut-jobs, or I stay with Cutie and deal with their craziness. " I thought.

"I say you stay." Allie thought.

"Well I wasn't asking you." I thought back.

"Ouch, that was mean. Well I'm setting up a block now." She said.

"You can do that?" I thought.

Silence.

"YES! FREEDOM! NO ALLIE INTRUDING ON MY THOUGHTS!YESSSSSSSS!" I screamed out loud. I blushed knowing that everyone around had heard that. (I was gonna stop here.)

"Oopsies." I said blushing climbing out of the tree once I had a bunch of pears. I had taken off my shirt to carry the pears in. I started running back to the camp.

"Hey Cutie! Lil Blue and Tattoo boy. Did you guys know about the ship coming towards the island?" I asked while resuming my position as the cook. I took the duck thing off the rotisserie I had made.

"Do you guys have any plates?" I asked. They handed me a plate.

"Hey, um…. Where's your shirt." Tattoo asked. I had forgotten that I had taken off my shirt to put the pears in. Speaking of which, where are my pears?

"Hey! Back off you big wild thing! Those are mine!" I screamed when I saw a giant beast about to eat my pears along with my shirt. I quickly ran and grabbed the bundle just as it was going to eat it.

"Stupid big wild thing almost ate my pears and my shirt." I said grumpily. I really hated this time of month. I want a Clementine.

"So, what about the ship that is…" I paused to climb up a tree and look at the ship. It was at the shore.

"Here!" I finished. They looked freaked out.

"What colors are they wearing?" Tattoo asked. The people were wearing red and black. Most had helmets on but two people didn't. One was an old man who was sorta round, and the other was a guy my age with some weird hair-do and a scar on his face. Maybe if he put down his hair he would be cute but I just didn't like the hair style. What was it supposed to be? A pony-tail? Then I looked down to see them putting stuff on the beast thing.

"Get On." They all said.

"No freaking way I am getting back on that! I do not do heights! I hate heights almost as much as being on a boat!" I screamed. I saw the people on the beach look in my direction. I'm gonna go say hi.

"I'm going to go say hi. You guys can eat but leave me a leg of that thing and two pears!" I yelled while running into the forest.

"Wait!" I heard them all scream. But I had already made it to the beach….

Iroh's Point Of View (Squeals! This is gonna be so fun to write!)

I saw a girl skip out of the forest with golden hair; she looked about Zuko's age, with odd clothing that I had never seen before. She skipped right up to us. She had golden hair that was just below her shoulders, brown eyes, curvy figure (XD Iroh's a perv, LOL), long legs, and a very pretty face.

"Hi!" She said. Her voice was beautiful to. She's perfect for my nephew. (Now it's Iroh the matchmaker! This is to fun!)

"Do you know where the Avatar is?" My nephew asked coldly. She looked mad at that.

"Ok listen up pony-tail because I'm only gonna say this once." She said darkly. She looked menacing.

"One, when I say hi, you say hi back. And two, no one disrespects Shelly Wakeman." She said then kneed him in the groin.

"Any questions?" She asked sweetly.

He groaned in pain. She giggled.

"Darn pony-tail I hope you learn fast or you'll be like that twenty-four seven." She giggled. She then kissed his forehead and then skipped to all the soldiers and pulled off their helmets, giggling the entire time.

"Seize Her!" My nephew cried. They all tried to grab her but she just dodged them all. She then punched one guy in the head then kicked one guy in the gut. They all backed up in fear of the girl.

"Yo Yo Yo! I have more rules. It's I want something then you get it for me. Any questions?" She asked sweetly. They all shook their heads no.

"Ok then. Bye!" She said then skipped back into the forest…..

**Author's Note: Here's my next chapter. Sorry that it took forever for me to post but I started school today. Wish me luck in algebra!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I think I'm gonna cry. Two of my lovely readers (Saiyan Dankia and katarafan 100) have favorite my story. Thank you so much! This is for you two! I can't believe that some people actually like my story! Squeals!**

_Previously On Titles Suck_

"_Seize Her!" My nephew cried. They all tried to grab her but she just dodged them all. She then punched one guy in the head then kicked one guy in the gut. They all backed up in fear of the girl._

"_Yo Yo Yo! I have more rules. It's I want something then you get it for me. Any questions?" She asked sweetly. They all shook their heads no._

"_Ok then. Bye!" She said then skipped back into the forest….._

Shelly's Point Of View

I skipped back to camp to find Cutie debating either to eat the food and face my wrath or not and survive for the time being. He started to reach for the food carefully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said right behind him. He jumped and pushed me backwards, I started to fall so I started grabbing randomly for something, I grabbed Cutie and we both fell backwards. Cutie landed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. _Kiss him!_ I heard Allie yell in my head. _You know it's not normal for a girl to have voices in her head telling her to kiss cute guys._ I thought back. _Fine then._ She said and was out of my head again. I squirmed under Cutie. I saw his cheeks turn dark and got off me.

"Well, um, when are we eating?" He asked. Typical, he wanted to eat.

"You're so typical." I said shaking my head. I started to pull off the leg of the duck thing and blew away the steam. But when I blew I blew so hard that Cutie was pushed backwards and into a tree!

"AWSOME!" I said clapping. The trees then started to move to the rhythm of my clapping.

"I wonder?" I said. I quickly started spinning my hands and formed a swirling ball of air, I quickly sat of it and started to propel myself forward.

"WICKED!" I yelled in amusement. I propelled myself to the water and started to form a ball of water and then dropped it on Cutie's head. Getting him soaked in the process. I then quickly touched a flower and it grew around me so he couldn't get to me.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" I screamed.

"How'd she do that?" Tattoo asked.

"She just touched a flower after air-bending herself towards the water then water-bended a ball of water above my head and then let it go. She then ran to the flower and touched it and it grew around her." He said bewildered…..

**Author's Note: Sorry for the mega sort chapter but I just can't think of anything and it's just good to leave it here. I'll be posting on the weekends so I have time to type.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN I'm so sorry for not updating. Oh yeah and I will be putting this story under revision and remove some of the stupid parts. Anyway, I don't own ATLA otherwise there would be zutara.**

_"How'd she do that?" Tattoo asked._

_"She just touched a flower after air-bending herself towards the water then water-bended a ball of water above my head and then let it go. She then ran to the flower and touched it and it grew around her." He said bewildered….._

Shelly's POV

"Okay why am I in a flower?" I thought to myself. I started jabbing the flower surrounding me with my finger.

"GET ME OUT!" I yelled after I got bored. I could hear Katara yelling at the boys on how to get me out. They eventually got me out of the flower.

"Umm…Sorry?" I said to them while rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's okay! But how can you bend all of the elements? Only the avatar can do that." Aang asked.

"I'm not sure. Anyway, I apologize for my previous rash behavior and wish to travel with you to learn about this world." I said while bowing slightly.

"_You stupid faker"_ I heard Alli say in my head.

"Go away! Voices in a person's head is a BAD thing." I thought back while waiting for the group to respond.

"_Meh"_ Alli responded.

"Meh to you too, now bye." I thought back then closed the connection. I then realized Aang was saying something.

"I do think it would be nice to have another girl in the gaang." Said Katara.

"It'll be nice to have another person like me in the group so it's okay with me." Said Aang.

"Sokka?" I asked. He seemed to not be paying attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Lets go before Zuko gets here." He responded.

"Thank you so much you guys! You will not regret this!" I said excitedly while jumping up and down in joy.

**AN I know short chappy but I'm still getting into writing again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So yeah, getting better at updating. I'll probably be updating on Tuesdays and Sundays when I don't have to do stuff but no promises. So yeah don't own anything blah *insert better disclaimer here***

_Previously_

"Thank you so much you guys! You will not regret this!" I said excitedly while jumping up and down in joy.

We quickly went back to camp and packed up.

"So, Shelly. What are you wearing?" Katara asked while looking at my jeans and t-shirt.

"Ummm, jeans and a t-shirt?" I said realizing I stuck out like a sore thumb in my clothes.

"Those clothes look like what Sokka would wear." She commented. I laughed nervously not wanting to cause problems.

"Yeah well, maybe we can find something else for me. So where are we going to find Aang's earth bending teacher?" I asked trying to change subjects.

"Oh! We're going to go to the….wait I don't think I mentioned needing a teacher." Aang said while looking at me a little suspiciously. They all turned to look at me but I quickly made myself busy trying to find Fluff.

"Fluff! Here Fluff! Come on buddy!" I called out while looking for my new pet baby turtle duck.

"Hey! You there! No one makes a fool of me and lives!" I heard Zuko yell. I then spotted Fluff trying to eat an apple that was bigger than him. I scooped him up and ran to catch up with the others.

"Okay, we've got to go! NOW!" I yelled while scrambling to get on Appa. Aang used a gust of wind to get me onto the saddle.

"Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa took off. I looked down to see the Fire nation troops running to where our camp used to be. I then sat down and looked at the others. They were still a bit suspicious of me.

"Hi guys." I said nervously waving a little.

"How did you know I needed an earth bending teacher?" Aang asked quickly. Wait wasn't he supposed to be steering.

We suddenly started to plunge downward. I screamed and Aang scrambled to get the reigns and start steering Appa again. When we finally got back to normal the others who weren't steering looked at me.

"What's with the funny clothes?" Sokka asked while looking at my clothes.

"What nation are you from?" Katara asked while looking at my face.

"Aw crap." Was the only thought in my mind. I quickly thought to every Avatar episode I had ever seen. Not one blonde came to mind.

"Ummmm…..the Earth Kingdom?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Then why is your hair the color of an old gold piece?" Katara asked.

"Umm, well when I was younger I um….well the thing is….um can we not talk about this?" I said not being able to think of a very good excuse.

"Why are you avoiding the subject?" They all asked and I started to panic.

**AN: So there you go. It's a bit longer but still too short for my liking.**


End file.
